Time Travel
by xXSpiritedXXAwayXx
Summary: 4 years after the Reckoning everyone Chloe knows are murdered. Now after 2 years of looking for a way to save them she finds it, Time Travel. It works, but what happens when she meets her old self and the love she lost, while trying to stop history?
1. Chapter 1

_- 4 years after the Reckoning -_

* * *

_There was blood everywhere. Against the pure white snow it looked it appeared to be glowing._

_I stared at the bodies of the people that had been shot, shaking violently._

_Dad. Anderw. Kit. Aunt Lauren. Rae. Tori. Simon... Derek. And everyone who i have known over the past years. All of them murdered._

_I lifted my hands to cover my face, to see that they were stained with blood. Their blood._

_I was going to be sick. I went to run to the trees, but ran into a person._

_I looked up, to see the person who had murdered them, he was still holding the gun that killed them._

_Okay, now i was really going to be sick._

_I ran to the nearest tree and threw up, the man didnt stop me, he only watched me with an amused expression._

_After a minute, I finished, but i didnt get up._

_He notice, then walked up to me, I just sat there, trying to slow my laboring breath, then trying to not throw up again as i felt his breath on my neck._

_"You could have avoided this if you had just came with me," his voice sounded soft, as if he was trying to be almost kind, but i knew he knew of no such emotion._

_He then grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. I hid my face with my long strawberry blonde hair._

_But he grabbed my chin and made me face him. I saw that his face had become cold and knew that whatever kindness he had tried to show, was now gone._

_He smirked and said," This is what happens when someone like you tries to overpower the Edison Group," he paused, pulling my face closer to his, " and most of all, Me."_

_He then shoved me against the tree, leaving me breathless, but I still said," Doesn't that just make you the Edison Group's dog?"_

_His eyes flashed and his grip on my shirt tightened, but he made no violent movement towards me._

_Then, all of a sudden, he let me go._

_I was shocked, and stumbled a bit, but i caught myself._

_" You either come with me to the Edison Group, and live, or stay here and die with the rest of you friends," he said, while gesturing to the corpses in the field, causing tears to sting my eyes._

_I looked down," I choose option 3," I looked up and saw he had a confused face._

_He looked down at me, uncertain, " What's option 3?"_

_My eyes flashed with anger, " Run for my life!" and as I said that i kicked him where the sun don't shine, sending him down._

_Then i ran as fast as I could out of this place._

_"CHLOE!" he shouted, but I kept running, not looking back._

_I will make this better. Somehow I will find a way, i thought, as lone solidary tear escaped my eye. _I Promise_._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I blot up in my bed, breathing heavily and trembling.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my thudding heart.

That was over 2 years ago, I told myself.

I looked out the window and saw that morning was hours away, but it was good because today was the day that i was going to fufill the promise i made two years ago.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to the basement, there i found B.B. Her real name is Betrice Becker but she perfers to be called B.B. and she is one of the many supernaturals who have been helping me this past two years.

"Hey, B.B. how is the project going?"

B.B. jumped at the sound of my voice and quickly spun around.

Huh, and i used to be just as jumpy. weird.

She saw it was just me and sighed in relief, "Oh, Chloe, its just you, dont scare me like that," she said smiling.

But i didnt have time to be smiling, so I repeated my question and this time I got an answer.

" Oh, the project is complete and ready to go," she grabbed something off of the desk behind her and gave it to me.

I nodded and looked at the thing in my hand, it was the key to everything.

Yes, it was the key to get everyone that matters to me back, but it was also the way to save every supernatural from being overruled by the Edison Group.

Yep, thats right, 6 years ago the Edison Group found, or created, something that was able to overtake the entire supernaural world and when our group tried to stop it, we were ment to be put to death.

And they had suceeded, but they missed me and now I was Hell bent on changing the future.

I looked at the watch in my hand and smiled.

And if your wondering, no, I am not crazy, though I might have thought that at one time, what looked like a normal watch was actually a spell charged time machine.

Over the past two years me and some powerful sorserers, witches,necromancers, half-demons, one vampire, and a werewolf or two when needed, worked together to create this so that i could go back in time and change history, for the good of the supernatural world.

And today was the day that I was finally able to do that.

B.B. called everyone down and in minutes the basement was full, everyone chattering exitedly about the project we have been working on.

B.B. got a stool and stood on it and told everyone to be quiet, when they quieted B.B. got down andi stood on it. For a moment it was akward, so i started talking.

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone, " Over the past 2 years all of us have been working on this project so that I could go back and change the future, but I need to tell you why i started this," i stopped and looked at everyone again.

They looked at me, expectant," I started this group so that I could go back and save the people most important to me, " they nodded in understanding, but i kept going, " But that was all i was thinking about, i wasnt thinking about all the other families and people that were suffering, i only thought about me and those who i had lost,"

They were shocked and some were mad but i still continued, " But over tthe years i learned something, " i paused for dramatic affect, " i learned that im not doing this for just me anymore, i have to do it for everone here and everyone that the Edison Group has hurt, so today i dont go for me i go for all us supernatuals that has been hurt and misused! And that today when i say godbye today i hope that i will acomplish this goal!"

They stood there and i thought that they were mad but then they all swarmed me with hugs and " Im gonna miss you"'s and i smiled, after all this time they were the closest friends that i had, i was gonna miss them.

After a few minutes they broke up and i was given the instustions of the watch, " you just put in the year, month and day that you want to go to, but there are a few kinks so it might bring you a day of two before that set time, oh and you will only be able to use it twice, once for going back and if in an emergancy a way to get back to the future, you got it?"

I nodded and looked at everyone one last time, i smiled, " thank you all, " they smiled back.

i set the year month and day and was off.

I was surrounded in a white light and i had to close my eyes at the harshness of it.

When i opened my eyes, i was surrounded by a forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to all the reviewed and read the story, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Darkest Powers characters!

* * *

(_Chloe's POV_)

I was surrouned by a forest.

I swore. They said that it would be a day or two before the time i needed to be in, but they didnt tell WHERE THE HELL I WOULD END UP!

I sighed, this wasnt the time to be sulking, i needed to find what the date was and if i was even in the right spot! or even in New York!

I started walking in a random diretion and by nightfall I had found the road and a gas station.

My stomach started grumbling and i sighed, looking for somrthing light and cheap.

I thanked god that i had thought to bring some money with me as i payed for some energy bars, for when i started walking again.

I looked for something to tell me where i was and found the i was about 15 minutes away from Buffalo.

Great, i thought bitterly, i had to walk to the next bus stop, which, if memory serves, was a couple hour walk.

I sighed and headed out, praying that i would not run into anyone i knew from the past.

After 3 hours of walking on the road in the dark, I found the bus station, i pay for the ticket and hopped on.

The bus was deserted, exept one or two people and i thanked god.

I grabbed a random seat near a window and felt myself relax into the seats, though i didnt fall asleep.

After a few hours we came to the flower shop and stopped, i figured id go down the road to the restrant, where Derek had taken me when we had been going to Andrews, because i was HUNGRY.

I bought my food and sat down, I looked around and my eyes landed on a group of teens and relised that they were the same people that had mocked me, or will mock the younger me, when me and Derek had came here.

Huh, guess they come here every day, cause i was sure that my younger self and Derek wouldnt be here untill tomorrow.

I wonder if Derek would pick up my scent, I thought it over for a minute. Well even if he did he probably wouldnt think anything of it.

I ate my food, went to the flower/ ticket booth and bought my tickets and waited for the bus to come.

I knew eactly where i was going, the safe house, because 1, i needed a to stay and 2 Anderw was one person i knew that kept tabs on the Edison Group and I needed all the information I could get, despite the uproar it will cause when I meet the old group.

I could get the info from Kit, he always got infomation about the Edison Group, but right now I couldnt remember where he was and even if I did Im pretty sure I couldnt find him.

And I knew to meet Andrew I had to meet my younger self, Simon, Tori... Derek. It was going to be hard, but I knew I had to do this, for everyone in the future.

The bus pulled up and I got on knowing where I was going, and what was going to happen when I meet the people who I had watched die.

* * *

_Sometime the next day._

(_Derek's POV_)

Me and Chloe had just gotten our bus tickets and were now going to a Chinese restant, when a breeze came fromthe restrant, the scent smelled like... Chloe. What the hell!

I looked down next to me, and looked at Chloe, she hadnt left my side the entire time, how was that posible, but the scent was old, so it might not mean anything, or just a fluke.

So I ignored it and led Chloe to where we could eat real food and rest, for a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows the Darkest Powers characters are not mine sooo yeah, anyway to the story!**

* * *

(_Chloes POV_)

I got off at one of the bus stops that was the closest to the safe house, which now that i think about it wasn't really that safe to stay in.

I mean, there was Dr. Banks a evil scientists ghost, who said he was going to kill everyone in the Genetsis || (2) project , Royce a dangerous half-demon ghost who tried to hurt me, but then again that could have been because i pissed him off when we first met. Two killer werewolves, Ramon and Liam who had tried to kill Derek, hence the name killer. A killer grandma, Margaret who had (or will kill Gwen, a witch), and Russell, a guy who took orders from the grandma.

jeesh, and here i was going to relive that, i sighed, shaking my head and went into the turn-off to the safe house, the opening to the constent twists and turns, which were supose to keep people from finding it, but I had been there so many times that the only thing that got lost was one of my energy bars from tripping on a rock.

I sighed again because im pretty sure that these were going to be my main food sourse untill Anderw and the gang got here.

One last right turn and the safe house appeared in front of me.

I gazed at it, taking in all of it and remembering when we went there after we had escaped from the Edison Group for "third" time and had come here, then having Margret and Russel turning us into the Edison Group, and as it turned out Margaret didn't kill Anderw, she stabbed him but Anderw being a very good Sorcerer he maneged to save himself from dying.

I shook my head, trying to get the memories out of my mind as i walked up the front step and walked in, knowing that it wasn't locked.

Inside was dark, but I didnt turn on any lights, for when everyone came.

Wait a minute, i thought stopping short, when they got here wouldn't Derek catch my scent? or Chloe's scent, wait, how does that even work? Ugh! This is soo confusing!

Anyway, wouldn't Derek catch my scent? that would be created by younger Chloe in the future... Jesus Christ that's even more confusing!

But unlike at the bus stop I'm pretty sure that Derek wouldn't let the second time he caught my scent pass, considering that the younger me hasn't let his side for awhile.

I pondered the thought for a minute, as I was walking up the stairs to a room, wondering what to do about that, then a thought occured to me, I could use ghostly backup, but then pushed that thought aside, the only ghosts here were either trying to kill me, among other people or like Austin, Royce's cousin who seemed to be reliving his death.

There was Liz, but I don't think she could deal with it right now, after all she was visiting her family, or watching them, whatever. It wasnt that i couldnt summon her, on the contrary i could summon her in minutes if I really wanted to, what with my super necromancer powers, it was just that she didnt need to be bothered by this future crap right now.

So that left me with the mad scientist, Dr. Banks or Royce, to ask to stand gaurd over me, sleeping, vunerable. Oh joy - note the sarcasm-.

I guess i would go with Royce, he at least would hopefully cooperate, with Dr. Banks I had no such hope.

I walked into a random room and flopped down onto one of the beds, took a deep breath and summmoned the first ghost I ever met here at the safe house.

It didnt take long considering the 6 years of training, it barley took any focuse, and in seconds i saw the familiar face of Royce.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do **NOT** own Darkest powers_

_Btw when there is a number in bracets they will be explained at the end so if you are confused as to why there are random this like that dont think that i am crazy!_

Word count: around 1,690

* * *

**Recap:**

_It didnt take long considering the 6 years of training, it barley took any focuse, and in seconds i saw the familiar face of Royce._

**Story:**

I hadnt seen him in years so I stared for a minute.

Royce noticed and smirked, " why hello there little necro, like what you see?"

My eyes lowered, God he is as arrogent as ever... oh well, gotta do with what you got, right?

I looked up at him from the bed and decided to get right to the point, " I have a favour to ask you, but feel free to refuse if you dont want to do it," i said looking at the ghost floating above me.

He looked surprised that i even gave him a choice, i figured that almost every other necromancer that had summoned him they all demanded answers, asked him for his power or tried to make him do something that he would rather not, and my guess is that is where i went wrong when me and the gang had met him the first time, or will meet him, whatever.

his voice pulled me out of my thoughts, " What would the favour be, little necro?" Royce asked suspisiously, his eyes narrowing.

" Oh, nothing much, all i am asking is that you watch over me while i have a nap, and tell me when there are other people that have entered this house, kind of like a gaurd i guess, " i said point-blank. that was another thing that was different about me, i wasnt afraid to say what i meant, and i didnt prolong what needed to be done.

He shook his head in disbelief, then scowled, floating down until his face was an inch or two away from my own. It was a little unnerving but it was nothing when to compared to Dominic-

"And why~ should I do that, little girl?" Royce said dragging out the why, and thankfully, cutting my thoughts off my thoughts.

i sighed, this guy was a little annoying to say in the least, but he seemed to actually be considering this, probably to amuse me, but still.

I looked at him and sighed, " I will play any game you want to play and I will do it anytime, exept when im seriously doing something, plus i need someone to keep me company," i said, it was the best I could do and if he refuses then i can just send him away in a flash, and i would really need someone to talk to when everyone else came... -.-

To my complete surprise he agreed, " Well i supose i could spare some of my presoius time to humor a little necromancer like you," he was sneering, but as i studied him closer he seemed to look... Happy, that i asked him to do this and not demanded it.

Huh, i guess he was just really sensitive.

But then again, it was probably be because that my 'glow'(1) had a effect that, when I wanted them to, ghosts would grow to like me... yeah that was probably it. Oh, and this started to happen about... 2 years after I killed Tori's mom when we escaped the Edison group for... i think the fourth time, or was it the third, anyway it was just one of the many new powers i had gotten.

I looked up at him, i had to be sure that he wouldn't try to kill me so I decided that I would use another one of my unnatural powers.

I looked deep into him eyes and felt myself enter his mind (if you are wondering I can read the mind of ghosts, and others but I will explain that later).

_*I dont even know why I am helping her, Oh well it will keep me entertain for the time being*_ he then relised I was staring, _*Why is this little necromancer staring at me? Well that is most likely because of my awsomeness*_ I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Well even if that wasnt reasurring, it was what I got, so I decided that I should just go with it. If he tried killing me when i was sleeping... Well lets not talk about that.

I smiled up at, " thanks Royce, that helps out alot," i said, and i really meant it too. It would help me out alot to know when everyone was going to be here, and it would save me from being tied up by Andrew the minute Derek picked up my scent, again.

He looked away... wait a minute, was he blushing! The guy who had tried to kill several times when I first got here, was BLUSHING! I almost burst out laughing, but managed to calm myself before he got angry with me, yea that would be a problem.

" Oh and by the way what's your name, necromancer," he said trying to distract me from his blush.

"Chloe, and thanks for helping me Royce," I said smiling, it was just so cute that he was blushing.

"Whatever, just go to sleep already, I'll tell you if anyone comes." after he said that he disapeared and left me to sleep. I smiled and lied my head back down.

I closed my eyes and let sweet unconscious take me.

Well only for a couple hours, before all hell broke loose when i meet everybody.

That will be a joy to live through... not.

_XXXXXXDreamXXXXXXXX_

I looked around and sighed, ever since that incident I have been having the same dream, and today was no different.

The snow was stained red with blood, just like the night I lost everyone. I looked around and I was surrounded, with the lifeless bodies of everyone I knew and loved. Their cold dead eyes look up at me in a silent question. Why? Why us and not you?

I looked down away from their questioning stares, because I had no answer to them.

I then hear laughter and my muscles tense automaticly.

I turn around, to see the person that took everyone and everything that I ever loved away from me and I glared at him, but I didn't speak, I never do.

He smirked like he always does when I dream and moved closer 'till he was only an inch between our faces.

His green eyes burning with passion, they were so like Derek's that I had always liked them, but unlike Derek's they were cold and had known pain. He smelled of earth and evergreen, but it was pleasent, but totally unlike his personality, it was cruel, manipulative and sinister, before I wasn't able to see that, but now it was as clear as day. He opened his mouth to say the words that will forever haunt me, and I tried to prepare myself, but it was futile these words would hurt until I fufilled my promised those two years ago.

He smirked to see me put up my defences knowing he will tear them down anyway. He leaned closer, " It's your fault this happened, they didn't have to die. It is all your fault," he spoke in a voice that sounded so much like the one I loved, like Derek, that I almost thought that he was him, but the coldness in his voice told me who he was.

Then, predictibly, I looked him in the eyes.

Dominic, I thought, sadly, tears springing to my eyes and I sunk to the ground. The dream was coming to an end, but the pain would forever stay.

Everyone and everything around me disappeared and I was surrounded by blackness. I was left alone with my tears and the huge gaping hole that had been made the night that my friends, my family, died at the hand of someone I had so foolishly trusted.

_XXXXXDream EndXXXXXXXX_

I bolt up in my bed gasping, big tears streaming down my face as I ran a shaking hand through my strawberry blond hair. God, no matter how many times I had that dream, or any dreams involving my dead family, they always shook me up to no end. It was so annoying! And it was going to cause problems when the gang arrives here today.

I sighed, wiped my tears away and looked over at the digital clock that was on my bedside table, it read that it was 5:52pm, huh, I had been sleeping for awhile then. And the gang was going to be here in at around 9:00, but then again I could be wrong about the time, it was 6 years ago.

I got up, deciding that a shower was a good idea right now, especially since I was covered in dirt and twigs from yesterday, and sweat from that dream.

I looked around the room to see where I had been sleeping, to find myself in the room me and Tori had shared when we first came to the safehouse. I smiled sadly. I stalked out of the room, grabbed some towels from the closet and went onto the bathroom.

I set the towel on the sinks edge and sighed. It seemed I was doing that alot. I looked into the mirror to see a familiar stranger, this person wasn't the me that I knew, she was different; intead of that childish innocence in her eyes, there was a pain and sadness poorly covered by a thin layer of indifference, And the sparkle that had once inhabbitied them had long ago vanished, leaving them dull and unattractive.

And it was all his fault. He the one that had betrayed us. The one that had lied. The one that had decieved us. Dominic.

And he was the one that I was going to stop, for the ones I loved and lost.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

Ahahhahha(nervous)

Oh and next chapter Chloe and the gang will meet... i wonder what will happpen!

(1) in _The Reckoning _they say that recromancers have a "glow" that lets the ghosts they talk to know that they are necromancers and not regular humans. In the story they say that Chloes is much stronger than even the more experienced necromancers, and all i did was say that it can make a ghost warm up to her like they knew her for a while.

Me: sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but i have an excuse... it's ummmm...

Derek:*appears behind me* Tell the truth you idiot! *hits me on the head*

Me: OW! wahhh *starts crying*

Chloe: hey what's happening I heard crying, *_gasp_* Lee ( that's my name) what happened?

Derek: *_rolls eyes_* stop faking and tell them why you haven't updated already

Me: Fine!

Derek: Fine.

Me: Good!

Derek:Good.

Me: ...Fine.

Derek: Just get on with it already!

Me: ...Fine *_clears throat_* well to tell you the truth I acidentally forgot, but when I remembered I started on it right away but then we went on our school trip, then I got sick(not going to go into details, for your own saftey and innocence) and Then i had my tests, AND THEN my graduation is in two days sooo yeah i haven't had alot of time to write, BUT when my summer vacation starts, and welli will make sure that i update more frequently! Okay! I Love You my Fans! And random people i hope will like my fan fics! Ehehe

Bye untill next time!


End file.
